quakefandomcom-20200222-history
Mini
Mini or MINI is a Single Player level. There is no in-game name for this level, the name comes from documentation included with the file. This level was kept relatively small due to it taking half an hour to VIS. It focuses primarily on architecture and lighting, plus various mechanics the level designer couldn't find in other custom levels. Quick Level Completion * Head to your left through a doorway. * Press the Button to lower the Elevator. * Jump on the platforms to reach the far side. * Return to the starting room, then turn right and go through the Door. * Head towards the intersection, to the left is the Gold Door. * Turn right, then head down the pathway to reach another Elevator. * Ride the Elevator to the top, then turn around. * Proceed forward, through the doorway, to collect the Gold Key. * Return and go through the Gold Door. * Proceed forward to exit the level. Walkthrough To your left is a doorway, ignore this for the time being. On the left side of the room is a Door, in front of it is a set of Bars which displays the message "no way". Head to the upper left corner, passing a Crate, to collect the Shells. Head through the doorway you previously ignored to step onto an Elevator, press the Button on the far side to lower it. Ignore the area to your left, this just holds the Button allowing access back to the upper floor. Instead, step to your right to collect the 25 Health. Head through the doorway to your left, straight across from the Elevator, to reach a room with platforms suspended over a pool of Slime. Kill the Rottweiler on the far side platform, then jump on the platforms to reach the far side. The message "the barrier has moved" will be displayed upon reaching this platform. Ignore the Button in front of you, pressing it just causes the 2 Platforms closer to you to begin moving in and out, thus making it harder to cross the Slime. Return to the starting room, then head through the Door you previously couldn't go through. As you step towards the intersection straight ahead, 3 Laser Traps will be revealed and begin firing on the wall straight ahead. Drop into the Water to your left or right to collect some resources (#1). The Gold Door is to the left of the intersection, so ignore it for the time being and instead take the pathway across from it. At the end of the corridor an Elevator will lower, get onto it and let it rise to the top. Turn around, then proceed forward towards the next doorway while killing the 2 Grunts in the next room. As you enter the next room and head down the staircase, turn around to kill the 2 Enforcers, 1''' in each corner. Turn around once more, then collect the '''Gold Keycard. Retrace your steps to the Gold Door, then go through it. Kill the 2 Enforcers and 2 Rottweilers. Proceed forward to go through the Slipgate and exit the level, as you reach the Slipgate you will get a message stating "That's it." Differences from Easy to Normal * Grunt beside the 25 Health near the Slime room. * Enforcer replaces Rottweiler on the alcove with the Button in the Slime room. * 3rd Grunt guarding the Gold Key. * 2 Grunts replace the 2 Rottweilers in the ending room. Differences from Normal to Hard/Nightmare * Grunt beside the Button of the Elevator near the Slime room. * 4th Grunt guarding the Gold Key. * The 2 Rottweilers are restored in the ending room. Secrets Enemies __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:1996-9 Quake levels Category:Quake single player levels Category:Quake campaign levels Category:BSP levels